The Apple
by WatchesYouLaughAtMe
Summary: pg 13 for now.....will change later I think....but yeah bakuraocc so there...prologue up only...will update Soon
1. Prologue

The Apple….yup….weird title

Disclaimer: Dont own

Note:Ancient Egypt crap

Prologue

Her breath, invisible in the night air. Her chest, heaving with every intake of the sweet crisp air. Her long, slender legs perfect for running. Her strong arms extended out, giving her wings. Her small feet padded against the sand, her weight making no imprints in it.

Armered guards chased after her, given the order to bring her back alive, unharmed.

She laughed, her pale eyes glowing with mischief in the moonlight. 'Gotcha again,' her mind repeated over and over, giving her confidence she could do anything. 'Another perfect night.'

The Pharaohs guards were far behind now. They had probably given up, like many other nights.

In her hand, held by delicate fingers, was not gold or riches, but an apple. A black apple. One of her skill did not need money or wealth. Only food to give her the needed strength.

But, a secret, only known to her, her sister , father, and mother, was kept deep within. A secret the created a dark wound over her heart. That wound left no room for love.

But if by chance, a ceratin Tombrobber would free her from her torment, instead of turing the other cheek, this secret would be revealed.


	2. Black Rose Found in the Desert

Note- hey pepes sorry it took me a while my moms been on me like a hawk...and Ive been sick...thanks for the reviews...

Chapter 2- Black Rose Found in the Desert

_CLACK!_

"Damn!" A voice echoed along the hall of an enormouse tomb. His naked feet padded across the cool stone, sending shocks up his built body. The hood of his black egyption cotton cape shadowed his face in the dark, but his sharp bron eyes would spot any movement.

He had just knocked down a goblet, something he hadnt done in years. He strode past the gold, the small statues, rubies, his eyes searching for one artifact.

Power serged through his body as he neared "his" treasure. His hands went from fists to limp objects at his thighs, and back to fists.

"Almost there..." he whispered, his mouth almost watering at his hunger for his goal. He walked into a room, the ceiling high, gold mounds surrounding it. In the middle of the back stone wall was a throne.

But, as he began to feel his blood rushing to his head from the excitement, he heard humming. A light tune beginning to swirl around his head, engulfing him into a certain darkness.

It seemed as though he was floating toward the throne, a light breeze pushing back his hood, leting his long white hair free. As he came close to the throne, he found a girl casualing sitting there. A young woman to be exact.

No light filled the room, so the tombrobber was unable to see her heatures. The humming had descened and light laughter had taken its place.

"Whats my line...oh yeah. WHO DARES TO ENTER MY TOMB! HAH! Oh yeah...Im cool..." an airy lustful voice boomed, her voice filling every crack and corner of the tomb.

The robber shook his head, thinking it was just a runaway slave playing games. He attempted to step away, going back to his first objective, but was stuck. His brown eyes grew in skock and wonder as he looked back at the woman. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice threatening, but seeming powerless against this creature before him.

"I am the angel in your dreams and the demon in your nightmares." The woman chuckled. "Who might you be, simple tombrobber?" At the question the torch lit, merely showing the area around the throne.

The tombrobber gawked at her beauty. She wore a mere servants garb, but still kept her frame and grace. Pitch black hair carressed her unusual pale face. Her ice blue eyes, which held no pupil, seemed to strip the tombrobbers hard exterior and show who he truley as. Her slender arms were draped aver her flat, tight stomach, while here graceful, strong legs were hanging aver the stone arm of the throne. But his eyes narrowed as he saw his treasure aroung her neck. A light growl rose in his throat, as did his anger.

The woman lloked down toward the jewel, then back to the tombrobber. "Oh, you want this?"

He smirked and said, "Why do you wear the amulet of Anubis around you neck?"

"Woulnt you like to know. hot stuff..." The woman giggled and sat up, bringing her legs infront of her. Her smirk was gleaming.

The tombrobbers growl, again, rose. He snarled as his anger began to blind him.

The woman burst out into laughter at this. "Man, its either youre PMSing or you just havent gotten laid in a while."

"Do not mock me wench. Hand over the amulet."

"Why should I?" The womans face became stern. Her eyes held no laughter as it did only a moment ago, but held hells fire. "It does not belong to you, or pocess your name upon it. But ofcoarse that is the tombrobber way, isnt it? Stealing things for mere pleasure, not caring who possessed it or not worshipping it for its beauty. Why, I ask, why?" She stood, her body tense with anger.

His eyes widened. Shock replaced anger. How could such a passion and anger be in this beautiful desert rose? Why do I do the things I do? What_ is_ the passion I find in it? These questions that the one before him gave him did not give him an answer.

"Bakura?"

His thoughts were cut short when his name was called out.

"Why must you be so keen as to hurting me?

"What?" What does this woman mean? Bakura thoughtas he looked back to her. Her eyes were now sad and hurt, causing him to be filled with sorrow.

She stepped toward him. She now stood so close, her cold breath brushed against his lips, carressing them. She brought her hands up to his face, not touching. Her fingertips glided over his cheeks, lips, nose and eyes. "Why cant you see?"

"See what?" he wispered.

She smiled again. She stepped and walked past him, stroding to the doorway. Then suddenly turned back around. "Oh, and by the way...my name is...Aurora." The name lingered at her lips, trailing to his ears and wa simprinted into his mind. "I will be seeing you soon...Bakura."


End file.
